Revenge
by HackIgnis
Summary: Where the enemy is so insignificant that becomes no more than another forgotten victim.
_Dear diary,_

 _Uncle Arlong went long ago to the battle against human beings to conquer their unmerited land. He didn't come back... and he won't ever again. He confronted the Straw-hat Pirates; the consequence was his death._

 _Mom used to tell me stories about some of her past experiences. She is a fishwoman, and she was captured by the Celestial Dragons in Mariejois before she met Dad. She used to explain me how she was enslaved and tortured by those disgusting humans, and how they thought they were superior because of their exceptional blood-line. She also used to describe how my uncle and his crew saved everyone no matter what their race was; and she did it with such admiration that I wasn't even close to understanding her enthusiasm. However, her fascinating storytelling ceased after the news arrived. She didn't give me much detail about that back then._

 _Arlong was my mother's eldest sibling. He was devoted to playing with me, due to the fact that I didn't have many relatives and I always felt very lonely. I loved him almost as much as I loved my parents, therefore his departure left a deep scar in my soul._

 _Now I know everything._

 _I've been following all their moves for the past year. Now I am ready to encounter and defy them. I'm going to defeat the Straw-hat Pirates ― those who killed my dearest uncle Arlong._

About two months had passed since I wrote that diary entry and I headed towards my revenge. I didn't have anything planned, but I was powerful. I defeated many fishmen soldiers when training, I had courage and strength, so I didn't need anything else.

I found it easy to cross the Red Line, being Fishman Island almost beneath it. My mom wouldn't let me go so I had to escape from home. The main problem came when facing all the sea and earth creatures that would attack me for no apparent reason. However, these confrontations helped me get fitter; principally the earth ones as they helped me to familiarize myself with battles outside of the water which I was not yet used to. Sometimes I got seriously damaged, and had to rest for a while to allow time my wounds to heal; still I never lost one single fight. The fact that I had to catch my own food and always pay attention to a sudden enemy made me more adapted and independent than ever before.

It took me quite a long time to reach them, but I was aware that I was closer than ever. I felt nervous considering I was going to avenge my uncle about two and a half years after his death. However, I was also astonishingly excited and impatient about it.

Yet when I met them, a sudden panic swelled my blood vessels. I then recognised that I had confronted thousands of enemies, but never a human. I abhorred myself at that feeling, I could not be a coward as those shameless pirates were. The worse thing of all was that I was about 10 metres away from them and they were completely exposed. Those disgusting humans were having fun in a beach unconcerned for the huge number of creatures they stole lives from. I felt nauseated as well as terrified.

I breathed in deeply and I forgot my uneasiness. I charged against them with all my strength while the adrenaline built up in my blood. I attacked the captain first: the infamous Straw-hat Monkey D. Luffy, son of Monkey D. Dragon and younger brother of Portgas D. Ace, descendent of the worldwide known Gol D. Roger, King of Pirates. He had eaten a devil fruit that gave him the power of rubber, but I couldn't bear in mind that he would be able to defeat me. He was only a paramecia and he would sink in the water, thus I only had to drag him there and annihilate him as fast as possible. I would have never thought of the possibility that I would be like a maggot from his point of view, nor that he would be able to throw me away in the distance with only one kick.

A few bones broke, yet I did not care about that. My sole bloodlust was gone in less than a few seconds. I could hear them having fun and laughing; they ignored me as they ignored every single creature they kill, no matter if human or not. The rage that broke through me was completely different from what I had been feeling previously. I didn't hate them for murdering my uncle anymore: I detested them for being the heartless individuals they were.

The Straw-hat Pirates were the worst.

 _Dear diary,_

 _I failed._

 **Hey, thanks for reading! I uploaded this fanfiction to participate in the Twist Fate Contest in DeviantArt and Wattpad, with the same nickname I have here. Hope you enjoyed this! ^^**


End file.
